


Spark(le)s Fly

by AmeliaPonders



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Crack, I Don't Even Know, Post-Episode: s02e07 The Idiot's Lantern, Tumblr Prompt, Written on a Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaPonders/pseuds/AmeliaPonders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and the Doctor finally give in to their sexual tension, and Rose gets a surprise afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spark(le)s Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caedmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/gifts).



> This is what happens when Whovians start talking about a wacky prompt from a few months ago, and then Caedmon dares/begs you to actually fulfill it since you came up with a very nutty idea.
> 
> I did not expect this to be as long as it is, or as schmoopy since it started off as pure crack...I have no idea if this tone works at all but here you go!

She turned towards him in the golden afternoon and when he saw her face—that beautiful, infuriatingly precious face that was taken from her today—he knew that everything was different. The Doctor often looked at Rose in a way that made it plain how much he was in love with her, but he tried to do it without her noticing. Now, though, with that smile at noticing his presence and the way the afternoon sun lit her hair, making her look like some throwback Hollywood starlet, he knew there was no way she wouldn’t notice how utterly besotted he was with her. He didn’t care anymore, not after what happened. It was too much work pretending that she was just his best friend. She _was_ his best friend, but he also wanted to snog the living daylights out of her right now, then march her back to the TARDIS and do a lot more than that.

He sped up his walk towards her, a smile blooming on his own face, and she crushed him into the best hug of his lives so far. It was so perfect that it was satisfying enough for the moment.

Of course, she smelled _so_ good, and then…was she…did she just bury her face in the crook of his neck and _sniff_?! Oh, Rassilon, now he was having trouble controlling reactions that he could normally control quite well, thank you very much. He took a deep breath and gently stepped back from her. This was the 1950s after all, and the last thing they needed was to get arrested for public indecency, and he was sure that was where they were headed if Rose were in his arms for another second. Much longer than that and he’d have no choice but to uncover the secrets under that fluffy, full skirt of hers…oh bloody hell, his control had faltered again. He was so wrapped up in Rose that he was acting positively human now. The thought made him wrinkle his nose and, thankfully, fix his little problem enough that his coat could hide it.

******

By the time they had seen Tommy off to go talk to his father, toasted a job well done, and enjoyed a bit of dining al fresco with the locals, Rose wasn’t sure she could handle the energy simmering between her and the Doctor anymore. If she ever doubted how he felt about her before today, it was entirely erased now, and she was determined to end the unnecessary tension as soon as possible. When she had been trapped in that…nothingness, she had every faith he would save her, but she was also angry that she couldn’t help herself. The feeling of disconnect with her body was jarring, invasive, and deeply upsetting; the feeling of helplessness more so. Now that she was whole again, she wanted to celebrate it with the person she cared about most in the universe. She wanted to use her body and her words, her soul and her mind to finally tell him what they both knew to be true: that she loved him. That they were in love. Besides, he had that rockabilly thing happening with the hair and the way all the women of the neighborhood were looking at him like he was candy to be unwrapped was getting old real fast. She was the only one around here who would be doing unwrapping of any kind when it came to the Doctor.

However, as she watched the Doctor chat amiably with a dapper old gentleman with an adorable bowler hat, Rose grew a bit nervous. The change she knew was about to happen between them was something she was usually sure would be brilliant, but now that it was imminent, fear crept in. Still, there was no going back, she was sure of it. Rose bounced on her heels anxiously and turned to look at the far end of the alley. Just around the corner was the TARDIS. An unbidden image of snogging the Doctor as he walked her backwards down the corridor flew into her mind. She imagined them entering the Doctor’s bedroom, finding a huge, plush bed in the middle, perfect for all sorts of--

She jumped when the Doctor tapped her on the shoulder, bringing her out of her fantasy. “Ready to go?” he murmured smoothly into her ear. As she spun to face him, he smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

“’S fine,” she said, “I was just daydreaming, didn’t see you come. Up. Come up to me.” God, she wasn’t usually this awkward.

There was an uncomfortable pause, both of them shy now. When the Doctor put out his hand for her to take, however, she grabbed it without hesitation and as they made their way to the TARDIS, she gave it a little squeeze to reassure the Doctor, and herself, that everything was good.

******

The Doctor ambled around the console, putting them into the vortex in an almost lazy fashion. He hoped Rose, who was sitting on the jump seat swinging her legs, couldn’t tell it was out of nerves, but he knew she probably could. When he was done, he sat down next to her, taking in her lovely face with a reverent gaze. “So…I guess I still owe you an Elvis concert.”

“You still owe me Ian Drury, too,” she replied with a small chuckle. Both of them stared at the floor until finally the Doctor put his hand on Rose’s knee and squeezed, encouraging her to look at him. When their eyes met, most of their nerves melted away, and there was nothing holding either of them back from the inevitable.

The Doctor scooched closer to Rose so that their legs were touching. He looked at her and gently moved a piece of hair that hung loose behind her ear. “I almost lost you today.”

“You didn’t, though. I’m right here,” she murmured back, leaning into his touch. She turned and gently kissed his wrist. In response, the Doctor leaned forward and kissed her forehead. “I’m always going to be right here,” she continued, kissing the apple of his cheek.

Facing each other fully now, they grasped each other’s faces in their hands and continued to pepper these tiny kisses over every plane as their voices grew more desperate with each whispered sentiment. “You’re so brave,” the Doctor said.

“You make me brave.”

“You’re so beautiful.”

“So are you.” She looked him directly in the eye then, and by unspoken agreement, their lips finally met.

******

The Doctor’s bedroom did in fact include a very large, very comfortable bed, although Rose would have to wait a bit longer than she had anticipated to make use of it. When they got into the Doctor’s room, their kisses were still sweet and small. Even as their kisses grew more heated, hands began to explore more boldly, and most of their clothes were discarded, the tone of comfort and healing, of reverence bordering on worship remained…that was, until the Doctor tripped on his discarded shirt and fell flat on his arse next to the bed. 

After an “oh” of surprise from Rose, he stared at her blankly for a second, still a bit shocked. A moment later, they both burst out laughing. Rose leaned down, extending a hand to help him up, but instead the Doctor pulled her on top of him, kissing her deeply and joyfully as their shared giggles subsided. Rose was down to her bra and knickers by this point, the Doctor down to his pants, and as the Doctor’s mouth moved to her neck and nipped, she simultaneously slid his pants down his legs and ground down on his erection, making them both moan. And then Rose sneezed.

They cracked up once again, though the Doctor decided to get Rose completely naked even as they laughed. Unfortunately, he forgot to unhook Rose’s bra and tried to pull it up over her head, resulting in one of the cups stuck over her eye like a pirate patch made of lingerie. Their laughter did not subside.

“This is so us,” Rose chuckled as she pulled the bra off all the way and kicked off her knickers. “Stuff flyin’ everywhere, endin’ up where we don’t mean to be. I assume shaggin’ on the floor wasn’t your plan, but I’m not moving now. This is fun.”

“Huh?” The Doctor had no idea what she’d just said. He was too busy staring at her glorious breasts, and told her as much.

“You’re such a bloke,” Rose replied fondly as she leaned down to take him in her mouth.

The Doctor groaned in ecstasy, savoring the feeling for a few moments before he bit out, “Fuck, Rose! You’re bloody brilliant.”

“I know,” Rose answered breathily after released him with a pop. Then she winked at him. She bloody winked at him, stroking his shaft with enthusiasm. The Doctor almost went off right then.

“Right, you need to stop that or this is going to be over very quickly, and I didn’t get you out of that frankly marvelous dress for that to happen. C’mere.” He smiled as she obliged, climbing up the length of his body and snogging the daylights out of him. The Doctor quickly flipped her over and, in a smooth motion belying their previous clumsiness, slid two fingers inside her. Totally surprised, Rose let out a little squeak. It quickly turned into a breathy moan as he hit just the right spot. A few seconds later, she was having one of the best orgasms of her life.

The Doctor slid off of her and to her side, watching her recover with a smug smile. Rose noticed and rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help grinning back. She felt sated and happy, but that didn’t mean she didn’t want more. Her eyes drifted down to his very prominent erection and decided she couldn’t waste any more time. She needed him inside her, now.

Throwing one leg over his hips, she straddled him and gently seated herself, feeling him fill her exactly how she craved. She looked him right in the eye as she began to move, using her gaze to tell him the words she couldn’t quite say out loud yet. He returned them with a gaze of his own. She was overcome by the tenderness of the moment and felt tears threaten at the back of her eyes. _I will not cry while shaggin’ the Doctor_ , Rose told herself firmly.

The Doctor noticed her face turn serious in that moment, which was difficult considering Rose was fucking him and it was bloody amazing and…oh, right. He’d meant to make sure she was okay. He blinked and looked at her again, but her face had changed into pure, unadulterated lust: pouty lips slightly open, eyes narrowed in blissful contentment, head tilted ever so slightly back as she reveled in this. It was the sexiest thing the Doctor had ever seen. He picked up his pace inside her and Rose whimpered.

“You’re close, aren’t you, Rose? Are you going to come for me again?”

“Yeah,” she gasped. “Feels so good.” She ground her hips a little more, meeting his thrusts at a punishing pace. The two of them were practically primal at this point, chasing nothing but the pleasure, and it was amazing. The Doctor’s dirty talk only made it better.

“Mmm. So tight, so wet. Fuck, Rose, you’re incredible.”

They were making desperate little sounds now, both on the edge of release. Rose could feel the slightest twitch of the Doctor’s cock inside her as he choked out, “Come with me, precious girl. Come.” A fraction of a second later, they were both flying over the edge.

Rose felt a sort of glittery, bright feeling spreading though her—tiny sparkles of ecstasy touching every inch of her body. She had never experienced anything like it, and couldn’t even describe it except to blurt out “Holy fuck” as she rolled off of him and snuggled into his chest. She felt it vibrate as he giggled at her response.

"My thoughts exactly,” he replied. The Doctor took a deep, satisfying breath. He tucked a sweaty piece of Rose’s hair behind her ear and kissed her temple gently. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Rose murmured that she was going to go clean up a bit and would be right back. The Doctor nodded his understanding, letting his eyes drift closed as he felt her leave his side. A contented smile played on his lips. What a perfect evening.

That’s when he heard Rose’s scream from the en suite.

He sprang to his feet, almost tripping over his blasted shirt again, and barreled through the door. He found Rose with a cloth in her hand, looking unharmed. He did a quick scan of the room; no aliens or serial killers or any danger to speak of. “Rose?! What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

“It’s…it’s…sparkly!” Rose squeaked, aghast. Of all the things she might expect from sex with the Doctor, this was definitely not one of them.

“What?”

She thrust the towel towards him. Nothing looked or smelled amiss, though he wrinkled his nose as she tried to hand it to him. He didn’t have a problem with the inevitable body fluids that resulted from sex, but he didn’t exactly want to hold the cleanup cloth in his hand for no reason.

“It’s sparkly,” Rose repeated. He looked down at the towel again. Did she mean the semen? She was stating the rather obvious and he was confused as to why.

“Well, yeah,” he replied.

Rose’s mouth was agape. He was acting as if this were completely normal, and she had no idea what to say next. Thankfully, the Doctor’s eyebrows raised in understanding.

“Oh, that’s right! Human semen looks different, doesn’t it?” Rose nodded mutely. The Doctor, oblivious to her shock, continued his train of thought. “I think I’d gotten you lot mixed up with the Xytinaria; theirs looks more or less the same as mine. Sorry, it’s been awhile since I’ve studied the biochemical properties of reproductive fluids around the galaxy, and I always was rubbish at it at the Academy. I keep forgetting to brush up, what with planets to save, concerts to see and all that. Speaking of, what do you think about—“

“Doctor!” Rose could tolerate a fair bit of the Doctor’s rambling, but this was not the time for a tangent.

For the first time, the Doctor noticed Rose’s distress and his face scrunched with worry. “This really bothers you?” he asked, his voice timid.

It was one of the only times she had ever seen him look insecure, and suddenly Rose was filled with remorse for her little freak out. “No,” she replied softly, dropping the towel and giving him a hug. “I just didn’t expect it, is all. I overreacted. Sometimes I forget that you aren’t like humans in some ways. And that’s okay! In fact, it’s one of the things I love about you.” She hadn’t meant to say that last bit out loud yet, but it felt right nonetheless.

The Doctor smiled, more in love with her than ever.

“Though a little heads up on the glitter come might have been nice,” Rose snarked, a wry smile spreading across her face. The Doctor quickly started tickling her in retaliation, chasing her as she ran out of the bathroom with a squeal of laughter.

He caught up with her on the side of the bed and tackled her onto it as their tickle fight continued. It wasn’t long, however, before the playful touches became longer and more sensual. A while after that, there were sparkles yet again.

Rose didn’t mind in the least.


End file.
